Conventionally, for example an inkjet type recording device is used as means for printing texts and images on a recording paper. In recent years, along with higher precision of image output, higher density of printing is increasingly required. An inkjet head structure to be installed in the inkjet type recording device has a pressurization mechanism for discharging and flying an ink droplet toward the recoding paper with utilizing thermal energy generated from heat generation resistors, utilizing deformation of piezoelectric elements, further utilizing heat generated in accordance with radiation of electromagnetic waves, or the like. The inkjet head structure is generally provided with a channel member for guiding ink from an ink tank to the pressurization mechanism.
One example of a conventional channel member is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-175607, for example.
For example, in a case where a channel member as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-175607 is manufactured, the channel member obtained after baking a compact sometimes has relatively low size precision of an opening on the outlet side. The present invention is achieved in consideration with the above problem.